Power of Four, Forevermore
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Charmed would be like if Paige Matthews hadn't been given up? Well you don't have to wonder anymore. Follow the Charmed Ones as they use the Power of Four to fight demons and save innocents all while learning how to get along throughout season one. I don't own Charmed or its characters.


Hey guys. So here's my new story. It's basically a redo of the first season but with Paige. The pairings are Prue and Andy, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry. I really can't wait for you guys to read this, so here we go and I hope you like it.

••••

Serena Fredrick carried a cat food dish into the dining room of her apartment and set it on the floor.

"Come on, baby," she called as the white cat came scampering toward her, "good girl."

She walked over to an altar, kneeled down, and placed her finger on each candle making them magically light with the touch of a finger. Once the candles were lit she put her hands into a praying position and chanted:

Auger de gomay

Auger de gomay

Ancient one of the earth so deep

Master of moon and sun

I shield you in my Wiccan way

Here in my circle round

Asking you to protect this space

And offer your sun force down

Once she finished speaking she remained in her position. She didn't notice a figure walking down the fire escape.

After a few seconds she heard a creak in one of the floorboards. Her eyes flew open. She quickly turned around and stood. "What are you doing here?"

Before her question was answered the man pulled out a weapon; a knife. The figure plunged the knife into her stomach and she let out a scream of pain.

•••

Piper Halliwell walked down the sidewalk and up the steps to her home. She walked in the door and set down the umbrella she was using to shield herself from the rain. She then took off her coat and called out to her sisters,"Prue? Paige?"

"In here working on the chandelier," Piper heard Prue's voice call out. "Paige is working late at South Bay."

Piper walked into the foyer while calling out, "sorry I'm late."

"What else is new? You know Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6 o'clock! I haven't even had time change." Prue said with a frown in place.

Looking guilty, Piper replied, "I just– I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?"

Prue shook her head but then pointed toward the dining room and said, "no, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young-Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper said as she walked to the dining room.

"So that Wolfgang Puck knock off didn't hire you?" Prue asked in angry disbelief.

"No, but this may just get me the job!" Piper exclaimed while pulling out an expensive bottle of wine.

"Jeremy sent you Port?" Asked Prue with wide eyes.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe" Piper said while smiling.

"Nice boyfriend," Prue chuckled.

Piper glanced down at the table and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. "Oh my god! I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

Before Prue could answer the door opened and closed with a slam as their youngest sister walked in.

"Hey guys!" Said Paige with a big grin.

"Hey Missy Paige. How was work?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"Well, you know the usual stuff. Hey, did you get the job in North Beach?" Paige asked her.

"No, but I have a good feeling about tomorrow!" Piper said cheerfully.

Paige smiled and looked down at the table to see the old spirit board. "No way, our old spirit board?"

Prue smiled,"yeah I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

"I remember the inscription. It said, 'To my four beautiful girls, may this give you the light to follow the shadows. The power of four, forevermore, love mom." Recited Paige off the top of her head.

"We never did figure out what this inscription meant," Piper said while looking at her mother's writing.

"Well, we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light would help." Said Prue bitterly.

"you're always so hard on her!" Piper reprimanded. "I think Phoebe's really coming around."

"Definitely," agreed Paige.

"Well as long as she isn't around here I guess that's good news," said Prue as she walked over the the kitchen.

Paige and Piper shared a look that said, 'uh oh! We're in trouble!' They turned and followed Prue. But, they didn't notice as spirit board's pointer moved on it's own to the middle of the board.

•••

Officer Andy Trudeau walked onto the scene of the crime where Serena Fredericks had recently been murdered. He walked up to his partner Darryl Morris.

"Well it's about time!" Darryl exclaimed as Andy reached him.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another female right? Mid-to-late 20s?" Andy questioned.

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau! Where have you been?" Darryl asked exasperatedly.

"Oakland, checking out a lead." Andy said as they walked into the building.

"What lead?" Asked Darryl with a suspicious look on his face.

"One that didn't go anywhere." Remarked Andy wryly.

"You're avoiding my question." Darryl said to his partner.

"Because you don't want to know I went to an occult shop." Explained Andy.

"You hate me don't you? You want to see me suffer," accused Darryl a bit teasingly as he went to see the body.

"I want solve these murders," replied Andy, "someone's after witches."

"Women," Corrected Darryl firmly.

"That 'woman' out there? I'll bet that she was killed with an athame," guessed Andy knowingly.

"Wrong! Double edged steel knife," said Darryl cockily.

"That's an athame," replied Andy with an 'I told you so' look on his face."It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy."

"That woman directed jack. She was stabbed, plain and simple," said Darryl.

"Was she found near an altar?"

"Yes," sighed Darryl.

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

Darryl looked defeated as he said "just do me a favor. Don't ever follow lead without checking with me first."

"Do you want to visit occult shops?" Asked Andy pointedly.

Darryl laughed, a tiny aggravated laugh, and replied,"oh, just get to work, OK?"and then he walked away.

"Inspector Trudeau!" Shouted someone from across the room.

"Jeremy Burns San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" Asked a reporter.

"A woman was stabbed plain" Andy replied quoted Darryl from earlier.

"Well that's the third one in three weeks," the reporter said, obviously trying to get something out of Andy. Andy turned around looking like he wanted to say something but then decided not to, and turned around to walk away.

•••

Back at the Halliwell Manor Piper was looking out the window like she was watching for something or someone to arrive.

She turned around and walked into the kitchen where Prue and Paige were huddled around the circuit tester.

Prue was saying,"I don't get it. There's no reason the chandelier should not be working." She slammed the cover shut.

"You know how we've been thinking about what to do that spare room? I think you're right we do need a roommate." Piper said while giving a pointed look to Paige.

Paige catching on, nodded in agreement.

Prue began walking into the kitchen while saying, "well, we could rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," said Piper with an inside look on her face.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually, she left," said Paige, letting the cat out of the bag.

Prue turned around and said, "what?"

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper continued for Paige.

"You've got to be kidding," said Prue as she walked past both Piper and Paige.

"Well we could hardly say no," Piper said while chasing after Prue."It's her house, too. It was willed to all of us!"

"Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" Prue shot back.

"Well, maybe you haven't talked to her," Paige said quietly.

"No, I haven't," huffed Prue angrily. "Look maybe forgotten why I'm so mad at her."

"Of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she's lost her job, she's in debt," said Piper, her voice gaining volume.

"And this is news? How long have you guys known about this anyway?" Asked Prue.

"A couple of days, maybe a week, or two," admitted Piper sheepishly.

Prue gave both of her sisters a look of disbelief and said, "well when does she arrived?"

Piper was about to answer when they heard the lock on the door in the front of the manor jiggle. They turned around to see what it was and the door opened up to reveal Phoebe, holding a small duffel bag and wiggling a key in front of her.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Squealed Paige as she ran up to her sister and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey, Paige!"replied Phoebe, returning the hug.

When they pulled back Piper went up to Phoebe and gave her a quick hug and said, "welcome back honey! It's so good to see you! Isn't it Prue?" Piper said giving her big sister a pointed look.

Prue gave Piper a dirty look and said, "I'm speechless."

All of a sudden they heard a car honk and then Phoebe said,"whoops! I forgot about the cab."

"I got it!" Said Paige scurrying off toward the door with Piper, who had grabbed a purse off of the end table, following her.

"Piper, that's my purse!" Called Prue.

"I'll pay you back," assured Phoebe.

"Is that all you brought?" Prue asked, changing subjects.

"That's all I own," Phoebe said sheepishly, "that and a bike. Look I know you don't want me here-"

"We're not selling Grams house." Prue said bluntly.

"Is that why you think I came back?"Asked Phoebe incredulously.

"Look, the only reason Piper, Paige, and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this has been our in family for generations."

"Look, no history lesson needed. I grew up here too!" Reminded Phoebe. "So, can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you!" Said Prue, her temper flaring.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Asked Phoebe with a raised eyebrow.

"Otherwise we have nothing to talk about." Prue quipped dryly.

"Look, I never touched Roger," said Phoebe, her voice tense.

"Whoa," commented Prue who was taken aback by her sister's boldness.

"And I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani wearing, Chardonnay slugging, trust funder told you but-"

"Hey!" Piper interrupted is she and Paige walked in the door."Paige had a great idea. Why don't I cook us a fabulous reunion dinner?"

Still staring each other down, Prue replied, "I'm not hungry," as she walked away.

Phoebe said, "I ate on the plane." She then stalked off toward her room with Paige following her.

"Okay," Piper said to no one," we'll try the group hug later..."

•••

Phoebe and Paige were watching the news up on Phoebe's bed when Piper walked in carrying a tray with two plates of food on it.

"It's me," she said.

They saw the food and Phoebe said, "thank god, I'm starving!"

Paige nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I figured!" giggled Piper. She looked at the tv, "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

"Oh some woman got whacked," replied Phoebe nonchalantly.

"Whacked? Pheebs, I think it's a good thing you're home. You've been in New York way too long," said Paige laughing along with Piper.

"Yeah, I should've stayed," sighed Phoebe. "Why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so!" Joked Piper. "Besides you should've been the one to tell her... Not us."

"Good point Chicken Little," teased Phoebe. "It's just so hard for to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"It's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice..." Piper began.

"Her own childhood to help raise us," finished all three girls together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," droned Phoebe.

"Hey, we were lucky she was so responsible. You, Paige, and I had it lucky. All we had to do was be there."

"Yeah well, I don't need a mom any more, you know? I need a sister." They then heard a knock on the door and all looked up to see Prue.

"Hey, this was always the coldest room in the house," she said while holding up extra blankets.

"Thanks," replied Phoebe.

Prue walked out the door and into the hallway after setting down the blankets.

•••

In the murdered woman's apartment, Andy was looking at the tattoo on her neck. It was a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims," Andy concluded.

"So, the murderer is killing occults?" Darryl questioned his partner.

"No, the murderer's on a witch hunt," corrected Andy with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah, he's five to eight hundred years old and he lives in Salem," Darryl replied sarcastically. "Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest."

"They call them Sabbaths, which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." Andy informed Darryl knowingly.

"Mmmhmm," Darryl hummed unconvinced.

"Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?" Andy asked.

"Hell, no," Darryl said sure as day.

"Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in U.F.O.'s?" Andy pushed.

"Yes, but I think they're crazy."

"Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches?" Asked Andy exasperated.

"Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you," Darryl informed him. A cat jumped up on the bench near Andy. She meowed and he went over and patted her.

"I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody," Darryl warned him. "See you at the car."

When Darryl left Andy looked at the cat's collar. It had the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.

••••

Back at the Halliwell Manor Piper, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting at the table playing with the spirit board.

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin." Piper said with a little embarrassed giggle.

"How romantic," said Phoebe sarcastically as she and Paige laughed.

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Piper pointed out. Phoebe laughed harder.

"Stop pushing the pointer guys!" Piper scolded Phoebe and Paige.

"I'm not touching it!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys always used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Paige exclaimed, "Salt on the right side only!"

"You're so weird!" Said Piper laughing a little bit . She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, I forgot your question," Phoebe called after her.

From the kitchen Piper answered,"I asked if Prue would have sex with anyone other than herself this year.

"That's disgusting, please say yes," she said to the board. The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself. "Paige."

"What the hell..." Paige whispered, astonished.

It then moved to 'T'. "Piper, get in here!" Paige shouted.

Piper ran in,"What?"

Prue came in as well, "What did you guys do now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," Piper said defensively.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own," Phoebe told them.

Prue and Piper looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'. Paige saw it too! Right Paige?" Paige nodded.

"Well, did you push it?" Piper asked, not believing them.

"No," they replied at the same time.

"You guys used to always push the pointer," Prue accused.

"Our fingers were barely touching it. Look," She and Paige put their fingers back on the pointer, but nothing happened. Prue and Piper turned and start to leave. The pointer moved to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.

"Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Paige shrieked.

Prue and Piper turned back around and looked at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'," Prue pointed out dryly.

"I swear it moved," Paige said while Phoebe nodded vigorously. Prue shook her head then left the room. The pointer moved again, but that time Piper saw it too.

"There," Phoebe said while standing up. "Look. You saw too that right?"

Paige nodded while Piper said," I think so, yeah." She looked very freaked out.

"We told you we weren't touching it," Paige says in an 'I told you so' voice. The pointer moved again.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper called out meekly.

Prue came back in the room. "Now what?"

Phoebe wrote the letters down on an envelope. "I think it's trying to tell us something." She held up the envelope, "attic."

A loud clap of thunder sounded and the power went out.

••••

Piper was walking toward the front door and Prue was following her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Prue tried to convince Piper to stay.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die," Piper said in a panicked voice.

"It is pouring rain, there's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue tried to reason.

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home." Piper said, stumbling over her words.

"That'll be cheap," Prue said sarcastically.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move," Piper said in a panicked frenzy.

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe and Paige's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, their playing a joke on us."

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Piper pointed out. She crossed the foyer and picked up the phone. It's line was dead. "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement," Prue told Piper.

"What?" Asked Piper scared out of her mind at the thought.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue explained.

"Phoebe or Paige will go with you to the basement, won't you guys?" Piper asked her sisters, who were headed toward the stairs, hopefully.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic," Phoebe shook her head.

"And I'm going with!" Paige added.

"No, you're not, we already agreed," Prue demanded.

"We are not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and we're certainly not waiting until tomorrow. We're going now, right Paige?" Phoebe said while looking to her sister who nodded defiantly.

Phoebe then walked up the stairs with Paige and Prue headed toward the basement.

"Prue, wait," Piper called to her big sister and scurried after her.

•••

Up in the hallway that lead to the attic Paige was standing to the side as Phoebe tried to open the attic door but failed. She gave up and said to Paige, "Let's go."

They turned to walk back down the stairs but then they heard a creak and turned to see the attic door opening. They cautiously walked inside. A light shone on a trunk and Phoebe walked over to it while Paige looked around.

Phoebe knelt down and opened the trunk; there was a book inside. She picked up the book, blew the dust off the cover, then opened it.

"The Book of Shadows... Paige come look at this," Paige walked over and looked over Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe turns the page and Paige started reading.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

the secrets we hid in the night,

the oldest of Gods are invoked here,

the great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

bring your powers to we sisters four,

we want the power, give us the power."

Prue and Piper entered the attic.

"What are you guys doing?" Prue questioned suspiciously.

"Uh, Paige was reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk," Phoebe answered.

"How did you get in here?" Prue asked her.

"The door opened," answered Paige, "by itself."

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Asked Piper her panicky way.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Explained Phoebe vaguely.

"This? Do what?" Piper questioned.

"Receive our powers," Paige answered catching on to what Phoebe was saying.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked with a wild, disbelieving look in her eyes.

"No, she included all of us." Prue said. Reading from the book she recited "Bring your powers to we sisters four... It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that," Piper said grabbing the book.

•••

Outside a man was standing in front of the manor.

••••

Back inside the sisters were walking down the stairs.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived," Prue said to Phoebe.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board," Phoebe said defending herself.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer," Prue shot back giving her two youngest sisters a pointed look.

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right guys, when you did that incantation?" Piper asked, interrupting the argument.

"Well, our heads spun around and we vomited split-pea soup. How should we know?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Well, everything looks the same," Piper observed.

"You're right," Paige agreed while Phoebe and Prue nodded.

"But the house still needs work," Prue concluded.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed," Piper decided.

••••

Outside the man that was standing there slowly walked away

••••.

It was morning and outside of the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper walked out.

"You guys are up early." Piper observed.

"We never went to sleep." Paige answered with a long yawn.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" Piper joked. She sat down next to Paige.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop," Phoebe joked right back.

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading," Phoebe answered. "Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asked cautiously.

"No, according to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe answered.

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and fathers who are invisible," Piper replied sardonically as she stood up.

"I'm serious, she practiced powers; four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and teleport herself. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters." Phoebe said as they all walked to Piper's car. Paige then began speaking.

"Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and Phoebe and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom," Piper said as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "So take that Scooby-Doo."

She gave Paige a peck on the cheek too and said, "you too shaggy." Then she got in her car and put it into ignition.

"We're the protectors of the innocent!" Paige called, trying to get her to stay and listen.

"We're known as the charmed ones!" Phoebe tried saying, but Piper drove off.

••••

At The Museum of Natural History, Prue was talking to her boss.

"There's been change of plan," Roger, her boss, said.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue questioned.

"The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger said, still looking like he was hiding something from Prue.

"Well, that's terrific," Prue said, not noticing the look.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised," Roger observed.

"I don't know why, I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" Prue accused Roger, her voice raising.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Prue asked, her voice like venom.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other," Roger said with a little chuckle.

"Bastard!" Prue exclaimed. She turned to leave.

"Prue, wait," Roger called out. Prue stopped. " I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue made a face of disbelief and then left. As she did, Roger's pen in his pocket leaked and got a blue ink spot on his shirt. He took the pen out of his pocket and it squirted in his face.

••••

Piper was in the kitchen of Quake making her audition meal. Just as she was pouring the Port in a measuring cup, Chef Moore entered the kitchen.

In his French accent Chef Moore said, "Your time is up. Let's see,"

He reached out and grabbed the index card with the recipe on it. He began reading off of it. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a Port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..." Piper interrupted him.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"Uh, the Port..." Piper began while trying to think of a nice way to say, 'Get the hell out of here I'm not done yet!'

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" Chef Moore scoffed.

"I didn't have time for-"

"Ah-ah!" Chef Moore said, interrupting Piper.

"But, but ... " Piper said while starting to panic.

Chef Moore put some on a fork and raised it to his mouth. Piper waved her hands around still panicking and he stopped, standing there like a statue.

"Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Hello?" She hesitated before she picked up a baster and filled it up with some Port. She dribbled some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfroze and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm... this is very good. C'est magnifique." He said in approval.

••••

Back at the Museum of Natural, Roger was in his office. He was sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone.

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception," Roger said into the phone as Prue walked into his office, "but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit."

He swung around on his chair and saw Prue. "Prue ..."

"I quit," Said Prue bluntly.

"I'm going to have to call you back," He hung up the phone. "Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-" Roger began.

"Don't threaten me, Roger," Prue interrupted.

"You know me, had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor," Roger tried, and failed, to reason with Prue.

"Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me." Roger explained his cause hopelessly.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office." Prue said sarcastically.

"You're gonna regret this," Roger warned her.

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger," Prue said, giving her farewell. She turned and began toward the door.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse," Roger called out after her. She stopped and raised her hands as if choking an imaginary neck.

Back in his office, Roger's tie tightened around his neck and started strangling him. He opened a draw and found a pair of scissors. He cut the tie off quickly and then gasped for air.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

••••

At South Bay Social Services Paige sat at her assistant desk. She blew a pink bubble with the gum she was chewing. Her friend Joanne walked up to her desk.

"Hey, Paige, Mr. Cowan wants to know if you finished Thomas Rossi's adoption file, it's needed in a few minutes," She reminded Paige.

"Yeah I'll just grab it and bring it to him," Paige said to her with a warm smile and Joanne walked away. 'If only I could find it!' Paige thought frustratedly as she looked at her cluttered desk.

"Where is my damn FILE?" whisper-shouted Paige.

All of a sudden in whitish blue lights the file appeared in her hand. She let out loud yelp and then the lights encased her. She felt weightless and then after a second, she felt whole again. The lights vanished and she crashed down into her seat and fell to the ground, taking the chair with her. She looked up to see people just starting to rush over to her desk, her boss Mr. Cowan among them.

"Paige!" Mr. Cowan exclaimed, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Umm, nothing Sir. I got a dizzy spell and fell over," Paige lied. "This is the second time this morning, maybe I should go home..."

"Definitely!" Mr. Cowan agreed.

"Thanks, Mr. Cowan. The file for Thomas Rossi is on my desk. See you Monday morning," Paige waved shakily and said goodbye.

She took out her cell and dialed Prue's number.

"Hello? Prue?...Umm yeah it's Paige, I think I'm going crazy!...I'm at work...I kinda um, it's just that I- you know what can you just come get me please?...thanks!... See you then...okay bye!" Page sighed and turned off her phone.

••••

On the sidewalk somewhere near Quake Piper was in a phone booth calling her house.

"Phoebe," she sighed impatiently, "answer the phone, answer the phone."

Phoebe didn't answer so Piper hung up and stepped out of the booth. Jeremy walked up to her seemingly out of no where. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?" He asked apologetically.

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, still a little frazzled.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." Jeremy admitted.

"You always surprise me. How did you know?" Piper asked.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are," Jeremy explained with a smile.

"I get so turned on when you talk about food," Piper revealed somewhat teasingly and somewhat truthfully.

"Hamburgers, pizza," Jeremy said trying to act 'sexy'. They then kissed each other.

••••

On a road Phoebe was riding her bike. All of a she had some sort of vision.

In it she saw two boys on rollerblades, skating right in front of a car which hits them. The vision faded and Phoebe brushed it off, continuing to ride her back. She then saw the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!" Phoebe shouted at the boys.

She rode in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honked and Phoebe fell off her bike and into the road.

••••

Prue and Paige had driven to the hospital to take Phoebe home after getting a all from the doctor. Prue walked up to the desk while Paige went to find a gift shop to buy a bag of lollipops. Andy was standing there with his back turned and Prue didn't notice him.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell," Prue said to the nurse behind the desk.

"One second please," The nurse replied. She then turned to Andy, "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me," he reminded the nurse.

"Andy?" Prue asked as she toward Andy.

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" Andy replied as he turned from the nurse.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you." Andy admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, Paige and I are picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident." Prue explained.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asked, worried, because Phoebe was like a sister to him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Prue assured him, "um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation," Andy replied

There was awkward silence.

The nurse turned to Prue and said, "Your sister's still in x-rays, so it'll be another fifteen minutes."

Then she turned to Andy and said, "Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you," Andy and Prue both replied.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue," Andy said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue said to him with a smile.

"You know, Paige's busy, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?" Suggested Andy.

"Sure," Prue agreed with a nod. They walked towards the coffee machine."So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective," joked.

"Inspector's classier," said Prue insightfully.

"Liking it better already," Flirted Andy.

"Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation, you bet he's happy," Andy confirmed. "How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work," Prue answered with a bitter sigh.

"Oh," said Andy awkwardly.

"I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back," Andy explained. "You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

"How did you know about him?" Prue asked Andy suspiciously.

"I know people," He answered vaguely.

"You checked up on me?" Prue asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?" Asked Prue.

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective," reasoned Andy.

••••

Back at Quake Prue, Paige, and Phoebe were sitting at the bar.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, Paige this is insane," said Prue. She was apparently the only one there not to see a 'power'.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Paige asked her.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Paige I know you think that you can transport. And Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic."

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Asked Phoebe a little bitterly.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Asked Prue, starting to get frustrated.

The cream moved by itself and appeared in her cup of coffee.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me," Said Paige with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god, so, um, I can move things with my mind?" said Prue, panicking which was a rare event.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now," said Phoebe, completely seriously.

"I don't believe it."

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time," Paige observed as Prue grabbed a shot of tequila and downed it. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You guys turned me into a witch," Prue said furiously.

"You were born one, we all were. And I think we better start to deal with it." Phoebe stated as Paige nodded in agreement.

••••

Outside of Quake Paige, Phoebe and Prue started walking down the sidewalk.

"When we were looking through the Book Of Shadows, We saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe described the images.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist," quipped Prue dryly.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'And it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." Paige explained.

"And this has what to do with us?" Prue asked, starting to get exasperated.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore." Concluded Phoebe darkly.

••••

There was a cab driving down the street and Piper was in it with Jeremy. She was holding a box of fortune cookies.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Asked Piper somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure, it's called luck or fate, or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" Replied Jeremy.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." She handed him one.

"Okay," He opened it and read the bit of paper.

"Soon you will be on top," he said with a sly smile.

"It doesn't say that," Piper protested.

"Yes it does," Jeremy insisted.

"Let me see that," Piper said as she snatched the bit of paper off him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy asked innocently.

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world," Piper corrected him with a pretend glare.

Jeremy then said to the cab driver "Can you make a left on 7th please?"

"You got it," The driver replied with a nod.

"Hey, I thought that we were going to your place," said Piper, confused.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing."

••••

At the pharmacy a pharmacist said to Phoebe,"I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Take your time," She replied.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" AskedPrue.

"Aisle three," Answered the pharmacist before he walked into the back of the pharmacy.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches," Provided Phoebe.

"Not for this one it won't," Argued Prue as they wandered up the aisle.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Asked Phoebe.

"This is our inheritance," added Paige in her usual bubbly manner.

"Yeah but, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit," Complained Prue.

"Incase you haven't noticed yet, we're not normal," said Paige a warm grin.

"And who wants to be normal when you can be special?" Asked Phoebe, her grin more cheeky than warm.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?" Asked Prue, getting frustrated when she couldn't find the aspirin.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe said to her.

"Do you see any aspirin?" Asked Prue, still searching and trying to ignore her sisters.

"I see chamomile tea." Pointed out Phoebe.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now," Prue said, her voice rising.

"Then move you headache out of your mind." Phoebe suggested. Prue stared angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf and into her hand.

"You move things when you're upset." Paige observed.

"This is ridiculous! Phoebe, I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head. And Paige, I thought when you fell out of your chair you landed on your butt."

"You don't believe us," Paige stated more than asked.

"Of course I don't believe you."

"Ro-ger." said Phoebe in a sing-songy voice. A few more bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf at that.

"Now let's talk about your Dad and see what happens," Suggested Paige.

"He's dead, Paige," is all that Prue replied.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive," countered Phoebe.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left us." Explained Prue.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad," mocked Phoebe. All the medicine bottles flew off the shelves.

"Feel better?" Asked Paige.

"Lots," nodded Prue.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow," Phoebe explained.

"Grow to what?" Asked Prue incredulously. They all laughed.

•••

Back at the old Bowing building Jeremy opened the door.

"Well, here we are," He said.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Stated Piper.

"Come on, come on." Pressed Jeremy "I have a surprise inside."

They stepped inside of an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator started to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Paige, and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Said piper beginning to get confused.

"Whoops."said Jeremy. He pulled out a knife. It was similar to the one Serena Fredricicks was killed with.

"What is that?" Asked Piper frightened-like.

"It's your surprise." Jeremy smirked evilly.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me." Pleaded Piper. "Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return."

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?" Piper asked because she couldn't fathom a reason.

He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips just like Serena could.

"It was the only way to get their powers," he explained maliciously. He spoke again, but in a demonic voice. "And now I want yours."

Piper screamed as Jeremy raised his arm to stab her. She put her hands up to protect herself and he froze. The elevator froze as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper said to herself.

She climbed up onto the next floor and as Jeremy unfroze he grabbed her leg. He tried to pull her back into the elevator but she grabbed a wooden two-by-four and hit him over the head with it. He fell to the floor unconscious.

••••

Back at the Halliwell manor Phoebe pressed play on the answering machine.

Roger's voice sounded, "Prue it's Roger. I've been thinking and I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously let's talk. Bye."

Prue came in holding a cat and Paige walked in behind her.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat," She concluded.

"How'd the cat get in?" Asked Phoebe.

"I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe told Prue.

"Yeah, I heard." Said Prue bitterly.

The front door opened.

"Prue?" Called Piper sounding scared.

"In here." Prue called back. They walked into the foyer to see Piper lock the door.

"Piper?" Said Paige in a worried tone.

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Prue starting to get worried as well.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, Paige in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock?" Guessed Phoebe and Paige simultaneously.

"Oh my God." Said Prue, stunned.

••••

Back at the old Bowing Building in the elevator Jeremy was waking up. He grabbed the knife and ran outside.

"I'll get you, you bitch." He directed at Piper.

••••

"I'm calling the cops." Decided Prue.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Stated Piper, trying to talk Prue out of the idea.

At the top of the stairs Paige appeared "Pheebs and I found the answer, come on." She called.

•••

In the attic they were sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They had placed candles in a circle around them.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Observed Prue.

"Wait, I only count eight." Pointed out Piper.

"Oh you forgot this one." Said Phoebe. She held up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Asked Piper with an 'are you serious' face.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Explains Phoebe.

"Alright, we need the poppet." Said Prue.

"Got it." Replied Piper holding up a clay figure.

Phoebe lit the birthday candle and put it in the pot.

"Right, we're set" announced Prue "Get ready to cast the spell."

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Said Piper. She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet.

"Your love will wither and depart

From my life and my heart,

Let me be, Jeremy,

And go away forever."

She pressed the rose's thorns into the poppet and placed it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Sighed Prue.

They watched the poppet and rose burn. It then exploded and caught on fire.

••••

Jeremy was walking down the street when suddenly he started screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tore through his skin.

••••

In the attic the sisters were cleaning up. Phoebe picked up the pot and had a premonition.

"Wait! It didn't work." She announced.

"What?" Asked Piper, starting to get scared all over again.

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe said again.

"How do you know?" Asked Paige.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Asked Prue.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe said dreadfully.

They ran out of the attic and down the stairs. They ran to the door and Prue opened it, she turned around and looked at her sisters. She didn't notice that Jeremy was standing there. Piper, Paige and Phoebe screamed. Prue whipped around and saw Jeremy.

"Hello, ladies." He said. Prue stood in front of Phoebe, Paige, and Piper protectively. They slowly walked backwards. Prue squinted her eyes and Jeremy hit the wall.

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe, get out of here now!" Prue demanded and her sisters ran upstairs.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Taunted Jeremy.

Prue used her powers again and he hit the wall once more. She ran upstairs in pursuit of her sisters.

"Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing." Prue said.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper suggested, hopeful that it would work.

They pushed a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.

From outside Jeremy said, "Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." He laughed, "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slid off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slid away from the door.

"Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughed again.

"What do we do?" AskedPaige, panicking. "We're trapped."

The door exploded and there stood Jeremy. Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe screamed again.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Asked Prue with a determined tone in her voice.

"The inscription on the back." Paige said, catching on.

"The power of four, forevermore." Prue said. A circle of fire surrounded them. They held hands. "Come on, we gotta say it together."

They chanted together,"the power of four forevermore." They continued the chant over and over. Then strong wind blew around them. They kept chanting.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy screams before he exploded and disappeared.

"The power of four." Said Prue while letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

••••

It was morning and Prue walked outside and grabbed the paper.

"Good morning!" Called Andy. He was holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Said Prue with a smile.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." He explained.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" Asked Prue glancing at the cup.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid." Teased Andy.

"Afraid of what?" Asked Prue.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame."

"Hmm, good point, better not." Smirked Prue.

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" When she didn't answer right away he said, "You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" Prue asked hopefully.

He gave her his card, "take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy."

He walked to his car as Phoebe, Paige, and Piper came outside. Phoebe was holding the cat.

"It's Andy." Phoebe said to Piper and Paige. "I told you I heard a man's voice."

"What did he want?" Asked Piper curiously.

"He asked me out." Said Prue.

"And you said ...?" Asks Paige excitedly.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue asked her sisters.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Said Piper teasingly.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Said Prue, sounding a bit sad.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Said Paige, trying to cheer Prue up.

"But they'll never be the same." Said Prue dryly.

"And this is a bad thing?" Asked Phoebe.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Answered Prue.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Questioned Piper.

"What can we do?" Replied Paige.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Stated Prue.

"This should be interesting." Concluded Piper.

They all walked back inside the house, but Prue paused in the doorway. She looked at the door, squinted, and shut it with her power

••••

Hey guys! So that's the end of Something Wicca This Way Comes. Please review and tell me what you think and how this story is gonna go now that Paige has been there since the beginning.

Bye!

ImpalaChick1967


End file.
